


Fourth Sighting: Are Rapmonster and Jin the biggest perverts in BTS?

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Yamat TV BTS interview reveals that Rapmonster and Jin are the biggest perverts. But it seems that they are the biggest perverts with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Fourth Sighting: Are Rapmonster and Jin the biggest perverts in BTS?

Neitizens are going crazy over news that BTS leader Rapmonster and eldest member Jin are a bit too close. 

BTS was recently on Yaman TV (Mnet) when Park Jimin revealed who the biggest perverts in the group where. He stated that Jin and Rapmonster were not just perverts but “These guys are just true perverts.” Jimin pointed out Jin’s way of waking up Jungkook as exhibit A. (It was revealed in the same show that since Jungkook has a hard time waking up, Jin rubs his nipples.) 

At Jimin’s statement, both Rapmonster and Jin denied being perverts at all. Host, Janghun asked in what way Jin and Rapmonster were perverts and it was his suggestion that has netizens up in arms. “Do they feel each other up?” 

At the suggestion, Rapmonster leaped to his feet, and all other members just laughed but quite naturally at the suggestion. However, netizens are pointing out that no one denied that this might be the case. In addition, the members didn’t seem to have the usual variety show reaction illustrating that the suggestion as completely outrageous and wrong. This has netizens asking themselves if perhaps it might be true. 

After some pressure from the host Haha threating to hit Jimin out of the curiosity if he did not reveal the information, Rapmonster interjected saying, “No, you can’t tell them.” Could it be, Rapmonster as afraid Jimin might confirm this fact? 

Jimin remains quiet at all of this simply smiling brightly but unable to reveal the truth about the perverted hyungs. After some time, rap line Jhope shifts the conversation to discuss the work computer that keeps on getting viruses suggesting that Rapmonster uses the computer to watch explicit videos. 

However, netizens are curious whether these two members do spend time feeling each other up. What do you guys think? Are Rapmonster and Jin feeling each other up? And who is surprised?

BTS Dorm

“Jiminah, you need to be more careful when you go on variety shows ok?”

“Yes, manager hyung. But I don’t see why it’s a big deal?”

BTS manger groaned internally. He had been on the sidelines when the conversation had turned to discuss who was a pervert and why. While he had done his best to guide BTS members towards appropriate variety show behavior some things were beyond control. Thankfully, the agency hadn’t made a bigger deal of the incident, but once the article had been published he got a call asking him to talk to Jimin. 

”Jiminah, people could misinterpret the dynamic of the group.” Manager hyung tried again. 

“But they do touch each other, and I didn’t say anything!” Jimin said sounding a bit hurt. 

“I know Jiminah. I know, but perhaps next time just don’t bring it up as an option ok?” After manager hyung, got Jimin to agree he got his things and started to head back to the office. 

As manager made his way through the office he walked through the recording room and was surprised to see a light on. 

“Hyung, this is really beautiful.” 

Manager stopped as he heard Namjoon narrate some lyrics. 

“Maybe I, I can never fly  
Like those flower petals there  
Wings, like other thing, are impossible  
Maybe I, I can’t touch the sky”

“RM be honest what do you think?”

“Hyung it’s great. It’s beautiful but it’s so sad. How do you feel right now?”

Manager caught a glimpse of Namjoon casually holding Jin’s hand, but couldn’t hear the whispered words Jin conveyed. He saw Namjoon smile and scribble on a piece of paper. 

“But even so, I want to stretch out my hand  
I want to try to run, just a little more” 

“Perfect,” manager heard Jin say. “I feel hopeful.” 

Maybe, manager thought, those two are doing more than feeling each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Yamat TV BTS interview. Jimin reveals who he thinks are the biggest perverts. You guys can check it out on YouTube.


End file.
